Power exoskeleton is a wearable device which can enhance physical fitness and can be driven by a hydraulic or pneumatic system. The power exoskeleton is used to improve or enhance the body's physiological function, mainly to improve the body's limbs movement ability, especially strength and endurance. It can help people run faster, jump higher, can carry more and heavier things, and help people wear it in the battlefield, construction sites or other dangerous places to survive.
Currently, the power exoskeleton has two major applications. One is a military application, in which soldiers who wear the exoskeleton can load heavier weapons and equipment, and can also walk with loading for a longer time, so as to improve combat capability of the soldiers. The other is a civil application, especially for the disabled or the elderly, which can help them have normal or even extraordinary physiological functions, especially walking ability. However, the existing power exoskeleton structure is complex, and has a higher demand on the user's operation capability, which results in clumsy operations of the existing power exoskeleton and a narrower application range.